Avengers: Wrack of Dormammu
Avengers: Wrack of Dormammu is a movie in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, it will release in may 2021. It will have the villains team of Dormammu as villains. All Avengers that survived the Infinity War will appear. Synopsis Dormammu will attack the Avengers with his team. The Avengers have to reassemble after they lost a lot team members. With their new team they have to stop this new threat, before it is too late. Also a new ally comes and help The Avengers. Plot Marvel logo appears. It will begin in the new Avengers Facility. Helmut Zemo is in his cell. He tries to find a way to escape. Then Dormammu appears opens destroys his cell and he escapes. Dormammu goes back to his Dark Dimension. He says to Zemo that he must follow him. He does and they go back. Later S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents find out he escaped and makes a warning. The next scene is Hulk and Black Widow's house. They see that they got a warning and leaves their house. Ant-Man and Wasp are in an Ant hole. They also get warning and go back. Black Panther is in Wakanda fighting against an other Wakandan. He defeats him. After the fight he sees he has a warning and walks backwards to his ship and flies away. Vision and Scarlet Witch are in their house. They fly towards the Avengers Facility. Thor is fighting against the Warriors Three in a new Asgard. Sif helps Thor. During the fight Thor gets warning and ge says that he has to stop the fight. Volstagg thinks he gives up. Thor says that Midgard is in danger. He picks up Mjolnir and goes to Earth. Doctor Strange is using some magic. He hopes that Dormammu is defeated. On that time Christine Palmer walks in. She says he got a message from S.H.I.E.L.D. Doctor Strange says that he has to go. Christine finds it okay. They kiss one time and Doctor Strange goes to S.H.I.E.L.D. Moon Knight is Chicago with Marlene. He has finished his training. He also gets the warning and says to Marlene that he has to go. He goes away. War Machine is at the army on a mission. He als gets the warning and is angry. He flies away, and his commander didn't see him. Iron Man and Captain Marvel are lying naked in bed in a hotel in Berlin. They are kissing, until they get the warning. They go out bed to the airport. They take the plane to New York. In the Dark Dimension, Dormammu is preparing with his team to attack. M.O.D.O.K. says he knows a man that is also good for their team. Ok get him says Dormammu. M.O.D.O.K. flues away back to Earth. The Leader says that he has to make the decisions because he is the smartest. Shut your mouth: says Dormammu. Zemo says that he really want to kill Captain America. Dormammu says that he is already killed by Thanos. Zemo is angry and says he will kill the Black Panther. Ok good says Dormammu. Back on earth at the New Avengers Facility, Sharon Carter is angry that Helmut Zemo escaped so easily. On that moment Moon Knight walks in. Sharon says that he is on good time. You are going to meet your team. Later all Avengers walk in. They take place on the table. Sharon says that they has to find Zemo. In the Dark Dimension, M.O.D.O.K. comes back with a new ally: Carl Creel. You take a normal human to me??? Says Dormammu angrily. Yes he is really good. Ok you are right after I am done with him. What?? Says Creel. Dormammu uses his power on Creel. After that Creel has a metal skin. Zemo makes yourself handy, You have to take somebody. Yes meine leader says Zemo. Back in the Avengers Facility, Sharon says she has some new allies. Maria Hill walks in the room. What?? I thought you quit said Tony. No I am back to help you says Hill. And There is more. Moon Knight walks in the room. Who is that Halloween dude says Falcon. He is the new member of your team. On that moment an attention alarm goes on. It says that Zemo is seen in China. Iron Man, Captain Marvel, Thor. Moon Knight, Vision, War Machine and Scarlet Witch go to China. They found Zemo. He has stolen something in a crate. Too late says Tony to Zemo. On that moment a portal to the Dark Dimension appears. M.O.D.O.K. flies out of it. Zemo and M.O.D.O.K. Iron Man attacks M.O.D.O.K. together with Falcon, Captain Marvel and Thor. M.O.D.O.K. uses his power on Falcon and Thor. M.O.D.O.K. fires back at Iron Man. He is hitted by him. Moon Knight attacks Zemo. He uses his powers on him. Zemo's head is cooking. Zemo's head is full changed by Moon Knight. Later M.O.D.O.K. and Zemo are both defeated. But a portal appears again and M.O.D.O.K. and Zemo escape. Later the Avengers Facility is attacked by a man of metal, Absorbing Man. Absorbing Man defeats all S.H.I.E.L.D. Sharon and Maria attacks. Absorbing Man defeats them both with his new powers. He takes them to Dormammu. Back in the Dark Dimension. M.O.D.O.K. and Zemo gives the crate to Dormammu. Good!!. Absorbing Man later also returns. He throws Sharon and Maria on the ground. Good Work, I will kill them both says Dormammu. No says The Leader. It is better to use to lure the Avengers. Ok good then. All Avengers are back in the Avengers Facility. They are desparate what to do next. Falcon thinks they have to attack them. No says Black Panther that is just what they want. Moon Knighy says that we have to lure them. Dormammu is clear with waiting. We have waited enough. He uses his power and axe appears that flies towards Maria Hill. Hill is hitted, the axe flies again towards him. Her head falls of her Torso. What have you done?? Says The Leader. What I had to do says Dormammu. Sharon is very shocked. You all will attack Earth. The time has come. They all leave. The Leader goes to Hong Kong Asia, Absorbing Man goes to Egypt Africa, Zemo goes to Sydney Oceania and M.O.D.O.K. goes to London Europe. I will deal with America says Dormammu. He calls some Mindless Ones that watch over Sharon. First Zemo attacks, he takes over the Sydney Opera House and after that he defeats a lot of police. The Leader in Asia attacks Chinese Wall and later takes over the Taj-Mahal in India. Absorbing Man takes over Egypt destroys some pyramids and cactuses. In Europe M.O.D.O.K uses his mind trick to kill everbody in the Big Ben. After that he flies to Paris and kills everybody on the Eiffel Tower. Dormammu watches at South America and he destroys Argentina. After he fires at Brazil and kills a lot people of Rio de Janeiro. He destroys Crist the Redeemer. After he watches at Nort America and attacks Washington D.C . And New York. Dormammu send a lot Mindles Ones to take over the other cities. The Avengers see everything happen. They attack fast. Thor and War Machine go to Sydney to stop Zemo. Vision, Ant-Man and Wasp go to Africa to stop Absorbing Man. Scarlet Witch, Doctor Strange and Moon Knight go to Asia to stop Leader. Hulk, Black Widow and Black Panther go to Europe to stop M.O.D.O.K. Iron Man, Captain Marvel and Falcon stay in New York. In Oceania Thor and War Machine find Zemo on tge Ayer's Rock. Thor uses his lightning to stop Zemo. Zemo's head is electrocuted. After he picks up a purple mask and puts it on. War Machine picks up another electrical Baton and electrocutes Zemo. He fells on the ground. War Machine uses an missile and Zemo flies away to Thor and he strikes him down with Mjolnir, defeating him. In Africa, Vision, Ant-Man and Wasp find Absorbing Man at the Pyramida of Gizeh. Ant-Man and Wasp turn small and Ant-Man flies with Wasp to Absorbing Man. They go inside his metal skin and hits him. Then Vision appears and he uses his laser to burn down Absorbing Man. He tries to escape but Ant-Man and Wasp hold him. He burns down to ashes, killing him. In Asia, The Leader is at the Chinese Wall. Scarlet Witch throws her lightning bolts to The Leader to electrocute. Doctor Strange uses his magic to stop him. Moon Knight calls Khonshu to help. Khonshu appears and smashes Leader down. Leader tries to think what to do next, but is later shut down by Doctor Strange with his power. He won't surrender, but Scarlet Witch electrocutes him and he fells down at the ground. In Europe, M.O.D.O.K. is in Rome at the arena. Black Widow tries to surprise him. But M.O.D.O.K. uses his mind trick to stop her. But Black Panther is faster and hits him with his claws. After that Hulk appears and smashes him on the ground. Black Widow uses her ability to electrocute him. M.O.D.O.K. is electrocuted and fells unconscious. Dormammmu watches at his team. He becomes very angry. I will kill all people of Earth and sell the planet to Galactus!!!! Cast *Robert Downey jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Chadwick Boseman as T" Challa/Black Panther *Kit Harington as Marc Spector/Moon Knight *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Paul Bettany as Vision *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Evangeline Lily as Hope Van Dyne/Wasp *Benedict Cumberbatch as **Dormammu **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Don Cheadle as James Rodes/War Machine *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter/Agent 13 *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Nick Sullivan as M.O.D.O.K. *Tim Blake Nelson as The Leader *Brian Patrick Wade as Carl Creel/Absorbing Man *Daniel Brühl as Zemo *Jaimie Alexander as Sif *Josh Dallas as Fandral *Tabanodu Asano as Hogun *Ray Stevenson as Volstagg *Rachel Weisz as Marlene Alraune *Rachel McAdams as Christine Palmer Category:Movie Category:MCU Movies